SG1 in irdischer Mission
by Misery1
Summary: Sven Hannawald wird gekidnapt. Und 3x dürft ihr raten, wer ihn wieder befreien soll! Richtig SG1! (Allen voran Daniel Jackson!) ~ Teil 4 ~
1. Teil 1

  
Titel:SG1 in irdischer Mission  
Autor: Misery   
Email:the_misery@web.de   
Kategorie:Action/Adventure, [V], [Hc], [A]   
Spoiler:keine bestimmte SG1 - Folge, ähm wäre gut, wenn ihr Sven Hannawald kennen würdet (Skispringer!).  
Staffel:3 oder später   
Rating:PG13   
Inhalt: Sven Hannawald wird gekidnapt. Und 3x dürft ihr raten, wer ihn wieder befreien soll! Richtig SG1! (Allen voran Daniel Jackson!)  
Anmerkung: Bitte, bitte Feedback....Möchte wissen, was ihr von meiner seltsamen Idee haltet!  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG-1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. und Double Secret Production.   
Diese Fanfiction wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen.   
Sven Hannawald gehört mir auch nicht (LEIDER!). Und ich möchte ihm weder schaden, noch ihn irgendwie persönlich angreifen!  


* * *

  
SG1 in irdischer Mission Teil 1  
**Bischofshofen; Österreich**  
"Da ist er!" flüsterte Jeffrey und deutete auf den schlanken, jungen Mann, der sich an einen der zahlreichen Bäume gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen hatte.  
  
"Du musst genau treffen, sonst ist alles vorbei!" gab ein weiterer Mann, Tom, zurück.  
  
Jeffrey nickte, dann legte er einen kleinen Pfeil in seine Pistole.  
Der Mann am Baum hatte sich noch nicht gerührt. Er schien alles um sich herum vergessen zu haben und bemerkte so auch nicht die beiden Männer, die ihn aus nächster Nähe beobachteten.  
Langsam und vorsichtig hob Jeffrey den Arm mit der Waffe. Ein Auge hatte er zugekniffen. Er konzentrierte sich auf das rechte Bein des Mannes, der am Baum lehnte. Nachdem er tief ausgeatmet hatte, drückte er ab.  
Der kleine Pfeil traf den jungen Mann genau im Oberschenkel.  
Der Mann zuckte zusammen und öffnete verwirrt die Augen. Als der Pfeil ihn getroffen hatte, hatte er nur einen leichten Schmerz verspürt, der sich jetzt rasend schnell ausbreitete.  
Die Zähne zusammenbeißend blickte er an sich herunter und sah den Pfeil, wusste allerdings überhaupt nicht, was er damit anfangen sollte, bzw was der Pfeil ausrichten würde. Als der Schmerz schon so groß war, dass ihm die Sinne schwanden, packte er endlich den kleinen Pfeil mit seiner rechten Hand und zog ihn, vor Schmerz zitternd, heraus.  
  
"Verdammt. Er hat den Pfeil herausgezogen." fluchte Tom und sah Jeffrey wütend an.  
  
"Keine Sorge, alter Junge. Das Mittel hat sich schon in Bruchteilen von Sekunden in seinem Körper ausgebreitet. Dass er den Pfeil herauszieht, nutzt ihm nichts mehr." beruhigte Jeffrey ihn.  
  
Der junge Mann schrie leise auf, als er den Pfeil in seinen Händen hielt und betrachtete ihn verwundert. Dann, ohne einen weiteren Laut von sich zu geben, brach er zusammen, bewusstlos.  
  
Tom klopfte Jeffrey leise auf den Rücken: "Guter Schuss, Jeff! Jetzt aber schnell, bevor jemand etwas merkt."  
  
Jeffrey nickte und steckte die Pistole weg, während Tom ein kurzes Seil aus seiner einen, und eine Klebebandrolle und ein schwarzes Tuch aus der anderen Jackentasche zog.  
Er drückte Jeffrey das Seil in die Hand, dann schlichen beide Männer leise zu dem jungen Mann, der unter dem Baum lag.  
Jeffrey nahm dem jungen Mann den Pfeil aus seinen erschlafften Händen und band seine Hände anschließend mit dem Seil fest zusammen.   
Nach einigen Knoten bemerkte er: "Das reicht, die kriegt er nicht so leicht auf!"  
  
Tom hatte inzwischen einige Streifen Klebeband über den Mund des jungen Mannes geklebt und seine Augen mit dem schwarzen Tuch bedeckt. So abgeschnitten von der Außenwelt, unfähig sich zu befreien und ohnmächtig hob Jeffrey den jungen Mann hoch und warf ihn sich über die Schulter. "Meine Güte, ist der leicht." rief er erstaunt aus, als beide schnell zurück zu ihrem Wagen liefen.  
Jeffrey legte den jungen Mann auf die Rückbank, dann nahm er neben Tom Platz, der sich hinter das Steuer des Wagens gesetzt hatte.   
Tom startete den Wagen und das schwarze Auto bog auf die Landstraße ein.  
  
  
**Irgendwo auf einer Landstraße**  
Nach zwei Stunden Fahrt, hatte sich der junge Mann immer noch nicht gerührt. Er lag auf der Rückbank des Wagens, der jetzt von Jeffrey gefahren wurde. Tom döste neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz.  
  
"Hey, was meinst du wie lange er noch schläft?" fragte Tom plötzlich und gähnte.  
  
"Hm, ich denke noch ein oder zwei Stunden. Lange genug bis wir beim Flugzeug sind auf jeden Fall."  
Tom nickte beruhigt. Er wusste nicht, wie stark dieser Kerl war. Sein Auftrag war es, ihn zu entführen und ihn seinem Boss, Dean Hillview, zu bringen.  
Eigentlich wussten Tom und Jeffrey nur sehr wenig von ihrem Opfer. Der Boss hatte ihnen fast nichts verraten, obwohl sie seine besten Mitarbeiter waren und er ihnen vertrauen konnte.  
  
"Er ist ein Skispringer." hatte der Boss gesagt. "Er hat gerade die VierSchanzenTournee gewonnen und eine Menge Preisgeld abgesahnt. Sein Name ist Sven Hannawald." und er hatte den Beiden ein Foto gezeigt, von eben diesem jungen Mann, der jetzt auf der Rückbank des schwarzen Wagens lag.  
  
Die Zeit verging langsam.  
Tom langweilte sich und hatte schon alle Radiosender, die er mit dem Autoradio empfangen konnte, auswendig gelernt. Jeffrey fuhr immer noch und trommelte mit seinen Fingern ein Lied mit, welches auf 'Magic One - dem magischen Sender' gespielt wurde.  
Sven Hannawald, der Entführte, wachte langsam auf.  
Hämmernde Kopfschmerzen und ein flaues Gefühl im Magen begleiteten ihn.  
Als er endlich die Augen öffnete, erschrak er. Er konnte nichts sehen. Alles um ihn herum war schwarz. War er blind geworden?  
Doch mit dem vollständigen Erlangen des Bewusstseins, stellte er erschrocken fest, dass seine Hände gefesselt waren und er geknebelt war. Panik überfiel ihn, als er versuchte, durch den Mund zu atmen.  
"Ruhig, ganz ruhig Sven. Vielleicht ist alles nur ein blöder Scherz und jemand nimmt mir gleich die Augenbinde ab." überlegte er und versuchte sich in eine bequemere Position zu bringen.  
Da bemerkte er, dass er nicht mehr draußen im Wald war, sondern in einem Auto. Was sollte das alles?  
Plötzlich hörte er Stimmen.   
  
"When will wie arrive?"  
  
"We'll arrive soon. What about the guy? Has he woken up yet?"  
Sven erschrak, er hatte erst gar nicht verstanden, was die Männer geredet hatten. Doch nun merkte er, dass sie sich in Englisch unterhielten. Nur wer waren diese Männer? Und was hatten sie mit ihm vor?  
Er versuchte ganz ruhig liegen zu bleiben.  
  
"No, no, he is still sleeping." sagte die eine Stimme wieder.   
  
"That's good! So we don't have to keep him quiet during the flight."  
  
"Flight? Flug? Wohin brachten sie ihn? Wer waren sie überhaupt? Was sollte das?" dachte Sven, doch langsam erwachte in ihm ein ziemlich ungutes Gefühl.  
  
Schließlich hielt der schwarze Wagen quietschend an.  
Jeffrey und Tom stiegen aus und begrüßten den Piloten, der schon ungeduldig an einer kleinen Propellermaschine lehnte.  
Dann öffneten sie die rechte hintere Wagentür und zogen Sven heraus.  
Dieser versuchte immer noch ganz ruhig zu bleiben, aus Angst sie könnten ihm sonst etwas antun.  
Schnell warf Tom sich Sven über die Schulter und trug ihn zum Flugzeug. Der Pilot grinste und stieg ein. Jeffrey folgte ihm und half Tom, Sven in den hinteren Teil des Flugzeuges auf den Boden zu legen. Die beiden Männer vergewisserten sich, dass die Fesseln, sowie die Augenbinde noch fest saßen, dann setzten sie sich in zwei Sitze, die sich weiter vorne im Flugzeug befanden. Die Maschine startete. Sven lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter. Die konnten doch nicht einfach mit ihm irgendwo hin fliegen. Nein, das durften sie nicht. Sven begann sich aufzusetzen, als die Maschine auf die Startbahn rollte und an Geschwindigkeit gewann.   
Er wollte hier raus. Unruhig zerrte er an den Fesseln und versuchte sie zu lösen, vergeblich.   
Panik überfiel ihm, wussten die Kerle denn nicht, dass er Flugangst hatte.   
Das Atmen fiel ihm immer schwerer, sein Brustkorb zog sich zusammen.   
Ich werde ersticken, dachte Sven, während er mit seinen gefesselten Händen versuchte, das Klebeband abzureißen, vergeblich.  
Das Flugzeug hob ab und stieg in den wolkenlosen Himmel auf. Höher immer höher.  
Vielleicht hörten sie ihn ja, irgendwie und er begann zu schreien, oder versuchte es zumindest und gleichzeitig mit seinen Beinen gegen die Wand des Flugzeuges zu treten.  
  
"Hey Jeff, unser Freund ist aufgewacht."  
  
"Tom, bitte sag ihm, dass er nicht so viel Lärm machen soll, ich will schlafen." murmelte Jeffrey.  
  
Tom nickte und stand auf. "Hey you. Stop this."  
Plötzlich merkte er, dass mit Sven etwas nicht stimmte.  
  
"Du Jeff. Ich glaube, der bekommt keine Luft mehr."  
  
Sven ließ sich auf die Seite fallen, ihm war schwindelig und er hatte keine Kraft mehr.  
Jeff stand ebenfalls auf und kniete sich neben Sven nieder.  
  
"Schnell, der erstickt ja." rief er und riss mit einem Ruck das Klebeband ab, welches Svens Mund verschlossen hatte.  
  
Dankbar atmete Sven durch den Mund ein. Langsam beruhigte sich sein Atem, obwohl er immer noch rasselnd klang. Erschöpft blieb Sven liegen.  
  
"Man, das war knapp. Aber ich glaube, er macht uns keine Schwierigkeiten." meinte Jeff und setzte sich wieder hin.   
Tom sah Jeffrey zögernd an, überprüfte nochmals die Fesseln und setzte sich neben Jeffrey.  
  
Er war erschöpft und müde. Ausruhen wäre gut. Als er sich umdrehte, merkte Sven, dass er noch seine Medaille um den Hals trug. Seine Medaille, die ihn als Gewinner der VierSchanzenTournee auszeichnete.  
Er wollte nach Hause. Ob seine Eltern und seine Schwester von seiner Entführung wussten? Machten sie sich Sorgen?  
  
  
**General Hammonds Büro; Cheyenne Mountain Complex; USA**  
General Hammond saß in seinem Büro und telefonierte aufgeregt an seinem Schreibtisch, als Jack leise an der angelehnten Tür klopfte. Der General bedeutete Jack mit einer Handbewegung in sein Büro zu kommen und sich zu setzen.   
  
"Ich habe verstanden, ja, ja, ich weiß, dass es eilt, mein bestes Team wird sich darum kümmern. Ja, ich melde mich!"  
  
General Hammond legte den Telefonhörer zurück auf das schwarze Telefon.  
  
"General?" fragte Jack, der dem Telefonat aufmerksam zugehört hatte.  
  
"Ja, Colonel. Ich habe Sie hergerufen, weil ich eine Mission für SG1 habe."  
  
"Um was geht es, General? Klang ja mächtig wichtig." meinte Jack ungeduldig.  
  
"Warten Sie bitte noch einen Moment bis Dr Jackson zu uns stößt. Dann werde ich Ihnen alles erzählen."  
  
"Daniel? Was ist mit Daniel?" fragte Jack besorgt.  
  
"Keine Sorge, Colonel." erwiderte General Hammond, als Daniel auch schon zaghaft an die offene Tür klopfte, einen Becher voll Kaffee in der rechten Hand.  
  
"Ah, Dr Jackson, nehmen Sie Platz."  
  
Daniel nickte, grinste Jack kurz an und setzte sich in den Stuhl neben Jack.  
  
"Also, General." begann Jack mit einem Seitenblick auf Daniel.  
  
"Colonel, Dr Jackson, ich habe Sie rufen lassen, weil ich SG1 auf eine neue Mission schicken werde, um nicht zu sagen muss. Das Besondere an dieser Mission ist, dass Sie nicht durchs StarGate gehen werden und darüber hinaus hat Ihre Mission auch überhaupt nichts mit dem StarGate zu tun."  
  
"Häh?" machte Jack und auch Daniel war erstaunt: "Aber warum brauchen Sie dann ein SG - Team dafür?"  
  
"Dr Jackson, ich brauche nicht irgendein SG - Team, sondern SG1."   
Als Jack erneut seinen Mund öffnete, um nachzufragen, wies ihn General Hammond mit einem durchdringenden Blick zurecht.  
  
"Hören Sie mir einfach zu. Also, ich brauche SG1, weil Sie, Dr Jackson, der beste deutschsprechende Mitarbeiter des Militärs sind, den ich kenne. Ich habe gerade mit dem deutschen Außenminister telefoniert und er teilte mir mit, dass ein sehr bekannter und beliebter Sportler nach einem Wettkampf entführt und in die USA gebracht wurde. Herr Fischer und der Deutsche Skiverband brauchen unsere Hilfe, denn die Deutsche Polizei oder die Bundeswehr kann hier in Amerika nichts anstellen, um die Entführer und ihr Opfer zu finden.  
Weil ich mir denke, dass SG1 das beste Team der Armee ist, welches auch noch einen hervorragenden Linguisten hat (Daniel errötete leicht), wusste ich, wen die Armee als Suchtrupp losschicken muss."  
  
Jack hörte nur gelangweilt zu, sie sollten irgendeinen deutschen Sportler befreien? - Keine außerirdische Bedrohung? Keine Rettung der Erde? Immerhin hörte es sich besser an, als mit Daniel irgendwelche Steine, Artifakte, zu untersuchen.  
Daniel hingegen war sehr interessiert und aufmerksam, er freute sich, dass diese Mission seine Fähigkeiten in den Mittelpunkt stellte.  
  
**Cafeteria; Cheyenne Mountain Complex; USA**  
"Und wie heißt dieser Sportler?" fragte Sam.   
Daniel und Jack waren gerade von der Besprechung mit General Hammond zurück gekommen und unterrichteten den Rest von SG1 über die neue Mission.  
  
"Ähm...Sven...Ha..ha..ha. ach ich weiß nicht." antwortete Jack genervt. Sam schien sich sehr für den Sport zu interessieren, den dieser Sportler ausübte. Er hatte noch nie etwas von diesem komischen Sport gehört: Skispringen? Bitte, wer machte denn so was und fuhr freiwillig auf Skiern einen steilen Berg hinab, nur um anschließend 130m durch die Luft zu fliegen. Nee, das war nicht sein Ding.  
  
"Sven Hannawald, Jack." kam Daniel ihm zu Hilfe.  
  
"Was der Sven Hannawald, der so eben die VierSchanzenTournee gewonnen hat?" Sam war bestürzt.   
"Er ist entführt worden? Na, dann nichts wie los, wir müssen ihm helfen."  
  
Jack schaute erst Daniel, dann Sam an, VierWasTournee, es wird ja immer besser.   
Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass Teal'C genauso verständnislos aussah wie er. Natürlich hatte der Jaffa noch nie etwas von dieser Sportart gehört.  
  
Statt dessen fragte er: "Hat General Hammond gesagt, was wir als Erstes tun sollen?"  
  
"Ja, " nickte Jack. "Daniel soll mit den Entführern sprechen, wenn sie sich melden. Die Deutsche Polizei leitet den Anruf direkt an uns weiter. Vielleicht schafft er es, etwas über den Aufenthaltsort herauszufinden, oder mit Sven persönlich zu sprechen...."  
  
  
  
**To Be Continued... ** _by Misery 2002_  
  
*Wünscht sich ganz arg Feedback!*  
  
_  
  
_   
  



	2. Teil 2

Titel:SG1 in irdischer Mission (2)  
Autor: Misery   
Email:the_misery@web.de   
Kategorie:Action/Adventure, [V], [Hc], [A]   
Spoiler:keine bestimmte SG1 - Folge, ähm wäre gut, wenn ihr Sven Hannawald kennen würdet (Skispringer!).  
Staffel:3 oder später   
Rating:PG13   
Inhalt: Sven Hannawald wird gekidnapt. Und 3x dürft ihr raten, wer ihn wieder befreien soll! Richtig SG1! (Allen voran Daniel Jackson!)  
Anmerkung: Bitte, bitte Feedback....Möchte wissen, was ihr von meiner seltsamen Idee haltet!  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG-1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. und Double Secret Production.   
Diese Fanfiction wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen.   
Sven Hannawald gehört mir auch nicht (LEIDER!). Und ich möchte ihm weder schaden, noch ihn irgendwie persönlich angreifen!**  
  
**

* * *

  


SG1 in irdischer Mission Teil 2  


  
  


**Hillviews Villa, irgendwo in Amerika**

  
  
Kalt, ihm war furchtbar kalt. Wie lange er hier schon lag, wusste er nicht. Wo er lag, konnte er nur erahnen, denn die Augenbinde hatten sie ihm immer noch nicht abgenommen.  
Nachdem sie Sven aus dem Flugzeug getragen hatten und in ein anderes Auto (diesmal in den Kofferraum) gelegt hatten, waren sie einige Kilometer gefahren.  
Schließlich hatten sie angehalten.  
Und diese beiden Männer hatten Sven aus dem Kofferraum gehoben und dann irgendwo hineingeschleppt.   
Er durfte selber laufen und hatte gemerkt, dass sie in ein Haus getreten waren. Es musste ein großes Haus sein, denn der Weg, den sie bis zu einer Treppe zurücklegten, war sehr lang.  
Dann stolperte er die lange Treppe nach unten, wahrscheinlich in den Keller, und wurde dann unsanft auf eine Art Bett dirigiert, das sich in einem kleinen Raum befand.  
Hier lag er nun. Seine Hände waren noch gefesselt, doch den Skisprunganzug und die Medaille hatten sie ihm abgenommen. Deswegen trug er nur noch ein schwarzes T - Shirt und eine kurze Radlerhose. Irgendwo tropfte unablässig Wasser auf den Boden und machte ihn fast wahnsinnig. Plopp, plopp, plopp.  
Vorhin? Vor ein paar Minuten? Stunden? war er aufgestanden und hatte den Raum vorsichtig abgetastet. An der Seite, die gegenüber von seinem Bett war, befand sich eine Tür, natürlich verschlossen. An der Wand neben seinem Bett war eine Art Fenster, nur hatte jemand das Fenster von außen mit Brettern zugenagelt. Sonst war der Raum leer...  
  
  
**Konferenzraum; Cheyenne Moutain Complex; USA**  
Daniel, Jack, Sam und Teal'C saßen zusammen mit General Hammond um den ovalen Tisch und starrten auf das Telefon.   
Wenn die Entführer sich melden würden, wurde der Anruf sofort zum SGC weiter geleitet.   
Jack trommelte gelangweilt mit seinen Fingern auf den Tisch, Sam studierte einige Akten, Teal'C hatte sich zurückgelehnt und schaute die Wand an und Daniel nippte hin und wieder an seiner Tasse Kaffee.  
Als das Telefon plötzlich klingelte, verschluckte er sich fast an seinem heißen Getränk und hustete. General Hammond sah sein SG1 - Team zögernd an, dann bedeutete er Daniel, den Hörer abzunehmen.  
  
Daniel atmete tief durch und nahm den Hörer in die Hand.  
„Daniel Jackson hier. Wer spricht da?"  
„Wer bist du denn, du Hampelmann?" fragte die Stimme am anderen Ende.  
„Ich sagte doch schon, Daniel Jackson." wiederholte Daniel unsicher.  
„Du weißt, warum ich anrufe?"   
„Ja. Wie geht es Sven Hannawald?"  
„Gut, denke ich."  
„Kann ich mit ihm sprechen?"  
Der Anrufer überlegte einige Augenblicke, dann schien er etwas zu einer anderen Person zu sagen.  
  
**Hillviews Villa; irgendwo in Amerika**  
Sven merkte, dass jemand die Tür öffnete. Erschrocken hob er den Kopf und konnte doch nichts sehen. Schritte, er hörte Schritte.  
Dann eine forsche Stimme:  
„Take this!" und jemand drückte ihm ein Telefon in die Hand und führte seine gefesselten Hände an sein linkes Ohr.  
„Ich glaube, sie lassen mich mit Sven sprechen." flüsterte Daniel und hielt eine Hand über den Hörer.   
„Sie wissen, was zu tun ist, Dr Jackson." antwortete General Hammond. Daniel nickte, dann nahm er die Hand vom Hörer.  
Sven Hannawald?" fragte er.  
Sven wusste gar nicht, was das alles sollte. Trotzdem antwortete er: „Ja."  
„Hier ist Daniel, Ik will dir helfen. Can du mir sagen, ähm wo du bist and wer dik entfuhrt hat?"  
Sven schluckte, er hoffte, seine Entführer verstanden kein Deutsch.  
Leise antwortete er: „Ich kann nicht sehen, wer mich entführt hat. Sie haben mir die Augen verbunden. Aber" Svens Stimme wurde zu einem leisen Flüstern. „ihr Boss heißt Hillview."   
(Sven hatte den Namen gehört, als Tom während des Fluges mit ihm telefoniert hatte)   
Seine Stimme wurde wieder etwas lauter: „Ich weiß aber nicht, wo ich bin..."   
Jeffrey und Tom starrten Sven an, was machte der da und was erzählte er.  
„Ich glaube, in einem großen Haus in den USA."  
Dieses Wort hatten Jeffrey und Tom genau verstanden.   
„Stop!" rief Tom. „Ok," dachte Sven, „sie haben doch etwas verstanden." Jeffrey riss Sven den Hörer aus der Hand.  
„Hey, Danny - Boy. Was hast du gefragt?" rief er ins Telefon.  
Daniel erschrak, was Jack sofort an seinem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, doch er antwortete ruhig: „Nichts, ich wollte nur wissen, wie es ihm geht."  
„Das kannst du deiner Großmutter erzählen. Aber lassen wir das. Unsere Forderungen: wir wollen das zehnfache des Preisgeldes, das Hannawald bei der VierSchanzenTournee gewonnen hat. Sonst könnt ihr euren Skisprungwunderjungen vergessen." Jeffrey hatte aufgelegt.  
„You idiot!" rief er. Sven wurde nervös, was hatten die vor. Hatten sie alles verstanden?  
Plötzlich fühlte er einen brennenden Schmerz im Gesicht und merkte wie Blut seine Nase herunterlief. Tom hatte ihn geschlagen. Dann ließen sie ihn allein.  
  
**Konferenzraum; Cheyenne Mountain Complex; USA**  
„Daniel?" fragte Jack, nachdem Daniel den Telefonhörer aufgelegt hatte.  
„Er weiß nicht, wo er ist. Sie haben ihm die Augen verbunden. Aber er konnte mir einen Namen nennen, bevor...ich glaube die Entführer haben etwas von dem verstanden, was er gesagt hat. Hoffentlich tun sie ihm nichts." meinte Daniel beunruhigt.  
„Dr Jackson, wie lautet der Name?" fragte General Hammond ungeduldig.  
„Achso, Sven sagte, der Boss hieße Hillview."  
„Hillview...ok, ich gebe das sofort an unsere Spezialisten weiter. Hoffe, wir bekommen mehr Informationen über diesen Hillview."  
„Ach General, ich vermute, dass dieser Hillview reich ist." fügte Daniel hinzu.  
„OK, Dr Jackson." General Hammond verließ den Konferenzraum hastig.  
„Also Daniel, wie geht es Sven?" fragte Sam und legte ihre Akten endgültig beiseite.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Sam. Er klang in Ordnung, natürlich sehr erschrocken."  
Sam nickte, als General Hamond auch schon wieder in den Konferenzraum stürmte.   
„Wir haben ihn."   
Jack sprang auf. „Und, was wissen Sie über ihn?"  
General Hammond faltete einen Zettel auf, den er in der Hand gehalten hatte. „Hillview Dean, bis jetzt unauffällig, keine Vorstrafen, stellt Wintersportausrüstung her, war sehr, sehr reich, doch dann kam der plötzliche Bankrott. Mögliches Motiv für die Entführung: natürlich schnelle Möglichkeit um Geld zu bekommen, aber weitaus wichtiger ist, dass Hillview Rache will. Alle führenden Wintersportler verzichten schon lange auf seine Marke und benutzen andere. Und dass einer, der einmal seine Marke benutzt hat, mit einer anderen Marke so viel geschafft hat, war wohl der Auslöser für die Entführung." schloss Hammond seinen Bericht.  
„Was machen wir jetzt, General?" fragte Jack.  
„Dr Jackson haben die Entführer gesagt, was sie wollen?" fragte General Hammond nachdenklich.  
Daniel nickte: „Ja, sie verlangen Lösegeld, das ähm 10fache von Svens Preisgeld der VierSchanzenTournee."  
„Schon wieder diese Tournee!" fiel Jack ärgerlich ein.  
„Wo und wann soll die Übergabe statt finden?" fragte Teal'C.  
„Das haben sie mir noch nicht mitgeteilt. Ich weiß es nicht." antwortete Daniel.  
  
  
**_Einen Tag später:_**  
  
**Hillviews Villa**  
„Boss, haben Sie schon entschieden, wann und wo die Geldübergabe statt finden soll?" fragte Jeffrey.  
Hillview, der in einem großen Ledersessel an einem Mahagonischreibtisch in seinem Arbeitszimmer saß, schaute auf.  
„Jeffrey, habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du anklopfen sollst, wenn du in mein Zimmer kommst?"  
„Doch Boss, entschuldigung." antwortete Jeffrey verlegen.  
„Wie geht es denn unserem Skispringer?" fragte Hillview weiter, ohne auf Jeffreys Frage zu antworten.  
„Er hat noch geschlafen, als wir ihm sein Frühstück gebracht haben. War wohl etwas mitgenommen."  
Hillview grinste hämisch, dann befahl er: „Sag Tom, er soll nochmal bei diesem ähm Daniel anrufen. Geldübergabe morgen um 11.00 Uhr in meiner Lagerhalle."  
Jeffrey nickte, dann entfernte er sich aus Hillviews Arbeitszimmer.   
„Jeffrey!"  
„Ja, Mr Hillview?"  
„Mach die Tür zu!"  
  
To Be Continued... _by Misery 2002_  
*wünscht sich immer noch ganz arg Feedback!*  
  



	3. Teil 3

  
Titel:SG1 in irdischer Mission  
Autor: Misery   
Email:the_misery@web.de   
Kategorie:Action/Adventure, [V], [Hc], [A]   
Spoiler:keine bestimmte SG1 - Folge, ähm wäre gut, wenn ihr Sven Hannawald kennen würdet (Skispringer!).  
Staffel:3 oder später   
Rating:PG13   
Inhalt: Sven Hannawald wird gekidnapt. Und 3x dürft ihr raten, wer ihn wieder befreien soll! Richtig SG1! (Allen voran Daniel Jackson!)  
Anmerkung: Bitte, bitte Feedback....Möchte wissen, was ihr von meiner seltsamen Idee haltet!  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG-1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. und Double Secret Production.   
Diese Fanfiction wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen.   
Sven Hannawald gehört mir auch nicht (LEIDER!). Und ich möchte ihm weder schaden, noch ihn irgendwie persönlich angreifen!  
  
  


* * *

SG1 in irdischer Mission   
**Teil 3**  
  
  
Konferenzraum; Cheyenne Mountain Complex  
„Guten Morgen!" begrüßte Jack den Rest von SG1 und General Hammond.  
„Na, Daniel, haben sich unsere Entführer nochmal gemeldet?"  
„Nein, Jack."  
„Na, dann eben nicht." Jack ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und legte die Hände in den Nacken.  
„Sir, wollen Sie auch einen Kaffee fragte Sam und hielt Jack einen Becher hin.  
„Gerne, Carter." antwortete Jack und ließ sich von Sam einschenken.  
„Haben Sie sonst noch etwas heraus bekommen, General?" wandte Jack sich an General Hammond.  
„Nur seine Adresse. Die heißt Hillview - Snowflake Company. Die Lagerhallen befinden sich im Industrieviertel, Pennsylvania Road 101 - 104, das Büro ist in der Innenstadt, Columbus Boulevard 2 in Colorado Springs!!!"  
„Hey, das ist ja nur ein Katzensprung von hier!" rief Jack aus.  
  
  
„General, haben Sie eigentlich schon das Geld zusammen? Ich frage nur, falls die Entführer anrufen." meinte Daniel und rückte seine Brille zurück.  
„Moment mal, wir werden doch nicht so einfach auf diese Forderungen eingehen..."  
Da klingelte plötzlich das Telefon.   
„General?"  
„Schon in Ordnung, Dr Jackson. Wir haben das Geld!"  
Sichtlich beruhigt, griff Daniel den Hörer und sprach ein „Ja? Daniel Jackson hier." hinein.  
„Guten Morgen, Danny - Boy. Na, hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte Tom am anderen Ende der Leitung und lachte laut auf.  
„Ganz großartig." erwiderte Daniel unfreundlich.  
„Na, also. Hast du das Geld zusammen?"   
„Ja...ähm, habe ich."   
„Gut, ok, hör zu. Die Übergabe findet morgen um 11 Uhr Ortszeit in der Hillview - Snowflake Lagerhalle, Pennsylvania Road 101, Colorado Springs, Colorado in den USA. Du kommst alleine! Keine Tricks! Keine Polizei! Oder du siehst deinen Hannawald nicht mehr lebend wieder." gab Tom an.  
„Ja, ja, ich habe verstanden. Ich werde...mich an ...die Abmachungen halten." flüsterte Daniel nervös.  
„Gut, dann bis morgen." und Tom legte auf.  
  
Keller; Hillviews Villa  
Plopp, plopp, plopp.  
Unsanft wurde Sven aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Jemand hatte etwas auf ihn geworfen.  
„Eat!" rief eine Stimme. Dann knallte die Kellertür zu.  
Essen. Toll, was sollte er denn essen?  
Sven begann mit seinen gefesselten Händen vorsichtig das Bett abzutasten. Plötzlich stieß er auf etwas Hartes. Ein Apfel! Seine Entführer hatten doch tatsächlich die Güte, ihm einen Apfel zu geben.  
Er merkte, dass sein Magen knurrte. Er hatte Hunger, wahnsinnigen Hunger. Wann hatte er zum letzten Mal etwas gegessen? Er wusste es nicht. Gestern früh? Vor dem Wettkampf? Egal. Jetzt hatte er etwas zu essen. Hastig biss er vom Apfel ab, verschlang ihn geradezu.  
Er hatte den ganzen Apfel gegessen. Mit Kernen und Stiel und ihm war es völlig egal gewesen, ja er hatte es nicht einmal gemerkt. Und Hunger hatte er immer noch. Ganz zu schweigen vom Durst.  
Wenn sie ihm doch nur die Fesseln abnehmen würden. Seine Hände schmerzten fürchterlich. Oder die Augenbinde. Er wollte wieder sehen.  
  
Konferenzraum; Cheyenne Mountain Complex  
„Die Geldübergabe findet morgen um 11 Uhr in Hillviews Lagerhalle statt. Wo die ist, wissen wir ja schon. Und ähm, ich soll allein kommen." gab Daniel kurz den Inhaltes des Gespräches wieder.  
„General Hammond, ich finde nicht, dass Daniel Jackson da alleine hingehen sollte." meinte Teal'C ruhig.  
„Sir, wir müssen die Verbrecher doch irgendwie stellen? Was sollen wir tun?" fragte Sam.  
„Na, das liegt doch auf der Hand." sprach Jack. „Wir tun so, als ob wir unterwürfig die Forderungen erfüllen. Wenn Daniel das Geld übergeben hat und Sven nicht mehr in ihrer Gewalt ist, greifen wir Hillview an und zack ist sein Spiel aus!" erklärte er.   
„Hey, Jack, wieso muss ich in die Lagerhalle gehen? Warum gerade ich?" Daniel war von der Idee überhaupt nicht begeistert.  
„Na, erstens Danny - Boy, muss es jemand machen und zweitens der Typ am Telefon hat doch ausdrücklich nach dir verlangt. Da will ich ihm doch nicht widersprechen." grinste Jack. Auch ihm war nicht wirklich wohl bei dem Gedanken, Daniel alleine in die Halle zu schicken, aber Sam, Teal'C und er hatten einfach die militärische Erfahrung und konnten den Einsatz von außen besser lenken.  
„Gut, Jack. Ich lasse Sie mit ihrem Team alleine, damit sie alles absprechen können. Wenn Sie irgend etwas benötigen, dann sagen Sie mir Bescheid." General Hammond stand auf und verließ den Konferenzraum.   
„Also, hört zu." Jack hatte sich in kürzester Zeit einen Plan überlegt.  
„Daniel geht in die Lagerhalle, zu den Entführern. Wir verkabeln ihn, damit wir hören können, was in der Halle passiert und Daniel im Notfall Kontakt mit uns aufnehmen kann. Wir drei" und er machte mit dem Arm eine ausholende Bewegung, die Teal'C, Sam und ihn einschloss. „verstecken uns ganz in der Nähe. Äh Carter, fragen Sie doch mal bei Hammond nach, ob es in der Nähe der Halle einen Schuppen, eine leere Garage oder so was gibt."  
Sam nickte und lief aus dem Konferenzraum.  
„Daniel, du spielst einfach den ganz Dummen und tauscht Geld gegen Hannawald, ok?"   
„Den ganz Dummen? Jack, was soll das heißen?" meinte Daniel ärgerlich.  
„Nichts, Danny, nichts." lächelte Jack.  
„Also, wenn Hannawald bei dir ist und die Verbrecher die Halle verlassen wollen und das müssen sie ja, greifen wir an."  
„Sir, direkt neben der Lagerhalle gibt es einen alten Schuppen. Der Besitzer weiß Bescheid und überlässt ihn uns." Sam kam wieder in den Konferenzraum gestürmt und setzte sich hin.  
„Wunderbar." Jack war zufrieden. Diese ungewöhnliche Mission sollte nicht allzu schwer werden.  
„O'Neill. Was ist, wenn Dean Hillview merkt, dass Daniel Jackson nicht alleine ist?" fragte Teal'C. „Genau, Jack. Er wird die Umgebung seiner Lagerhalle doch bestimmt überwachen lassen." fügte Daniel immer blasser werdend hinzu.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Daniel. Wir fahren schon heute abend zum dem Schuppen und übernachten dort. So wird Hillview nur dich morgen sehen, sonst niemand. Den Rest erledigen wir und die Armee."  
Daniel seufzte, setzte seine Brille ab und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. Sam lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und Jack klopfte Daniel auf den Rücken, dann sagte er: „Ich informiere jetzt General Hammond. Dann packen wir die Funkgeräte, unsere Waffen, Schlafsäcke usw zusammen."   
Jack, Sam und Teal'C gingen aus dem Konferenzraum und ließen Daniel alleine.  
  
Keller; Hillviews Villa  
Plopp, plopp, plopp.  
Er konnte es nicht mehr hören. Das Tropfen des Wassers machte ihn wahnsinnig. Bestimmten machten die das mit Absicht. Aber wer waren sie? Und was wollten sie von ihm?   
Was war mit seiner Familie? Seinen Freunden? Den anderen Skispringern? Den Trainern?   
Sven wollte raus. Einfach nur raus. Frische Luft atmen. Die Sonne sehen. Er war fürchterlich verzweifelt.   
Seine Nase tat von dem Schlag, den er....ach irgendwann erhalten hatte. Hoffentlich war sie nicht gebrochen. Sein Magen knurrte und seine Lippen waren schon ganz trocken. Er setzte sich auf das Bett und zog seine Beine an. Den Kopf auf die Knie legend, begann Sven zu weinen. Leise und ohne dass es jemand bemerkte.  
  
Oberfläche; Cheyenne Mountain Complex  
„Teal'C hast du deine Mütze?" Der Jaffa nickte.  
„Gut, dann fahren wir jetzt los." rief Jack.  
„Daniel, du kannst das. Viel Glück. Bis morgen." meinte Sam und umarmte den Linguisten flüchtig.  
„Machs gut, Danny." Jack schenkte ihm ein warmherziges Lächeln.  
„Jaja, schon gut." antwortete Daniel, als auch Teal'C sich verabschiedet hatte.  
„Wird schon schief gehen!"  
Sam, Jack und Teal'C sprangen in den kleinen Bus und der Fahrer gab Gas.  


* * *

  
**Der Tag der Geldübergabe**  
  
Lagerhalle von Hillview  
Daniel betrat die Lagerhalle von Dean Hillview. Sie war komplett leer geräumt, nur einige alte Lampen verbreiteten ein mattes Licht. Staub tanzte im Schein der Lampen und ließ Daniel mehrere Male niesen. Leise fluchend suchte dieser ein Taschentuch und putzte sich vorsichtig die Nase. „Daniel, was ist denn los? Kannst du was entdecken?" flüsterte Jack in sein Funkgerät, das ihn mit Daniel verband.  
„Nichts passiert, hier ist es nur staubig. Ich kann niemanden sehen, die Lagerhalle ist leer." gab Daniel leise zurück und nieste erneut. Nachdem er sich ein letztes Mal die Nase geputzt hatte, lief er einige Schritte und sah sich genau um. Doch Daniel konnte nichts entdecken.  
„Hallo? Mr Hillview? Hallo? Hier ist Daniel Jackson!" rief Daniel in die leere Lagerhalle von Dean Hillview.   
„Daniel."flüsterte Jack wieder in das Funkgerät. „Was ist denn Jack?" zischte Daniel zurück. „Schrei doch nicht so laut rum!" antwortete Jack.  
Daniel seufzte. Wo war der Kerl nur? Und warum musste ausgerechnet er den Lockvogel spielen? Ihm gefiel das Ganze nicht. Das einzige, was ihn ein bisschen entspannte, war die Tatsache, dass Jack, Sam und Teal'C ganz in der Nähe waren und sofort eingreifen würden, wenn etwas passieren würde.  
  
„Daniel Jackson?" Daniel fuhr herum. Hinter ihm stand ein etwas dicklicher, großer Mann.  
„Ich bin Tom."   
„Sehr erfreut." erwiderte Daniel nüchtern.  
„Hast du das Geld dabei?"   
Daniel nickte und zog einen braunen Papierumschlag aus seiner Jackentasche.  
„Gut, Jackson."  
„Wo ist Sven?" fragte Daniel und sah sich erneut um. Außer dem anderen Mann, Tom, war immer noch niemand zu sehen.  
„Der ist in Sicherheit. Für den Fall, dass du uns reinlegen willst." Tom spuckte aus. „Das wollen wir doch nicht."  
„Nein, natürlich nicht." murmelte Daniel.  
„Also, nun zeig mir das Geld." forderte Tom Daniel auf.  
„Sicher." Daniel öffnete den Umschlag und nahm die Geldbündel heraus. „Sehen Sie, es ist alles da. Wir...Ich betrüge Sie nicht."  
Tom betrachtete eines der Geldbündel genauer, blätterte die Scheine durch und schien zufrieden.  
„Gut. Sehr gut sogar."  
„Kann ich jetzt Sven sehen?" fragte Daniel nervös.  
„Sicher. Du wirst ihn gleich zu Gesicht bekommen." lächelte Tom und hatte plötzlich eine Waffe in der Hand.   
„Und jetzt, Jackson. Gib mir das Geld."  
Daniel schluckte, was sollte er jetzt tun?  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
by Misery 2002   
Ach ja, bitte, bitte Feedback...Danke an Silver-chan!!!  



	4. Teil 4

**SG1 in irdischer Mission (Teil 4)  
  
  
  
Autor:** Misery  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoiler: **SG1 in irdischer Mission   
**Staffel:** 3 oder später  
**Anmerkung:** ...ähm wäre gut, wenn ihr Sven Hannawald kennen würdet (Skispringer!)  
Danke für das Feedback, das ich bisher bekommen habe.  
Aber ihr könnt mir selbstverständlich mehr Feedback schicken....Ich bin euch dafür sehr dankbar!  
**Inhalt:** Sven Hannawald wird gekidnapt. Und 3x dürft ihr raten, wer ihn wieder befreien soll! Richtig SG1! (Allen voran Daniel Jackson!)  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG-1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. und Double Secret Production.  
Diese Fanfiction wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen.  
Sven Hannawald gehört mir auch nicht (LEIDER!). Und ich möchte ihm weder schaden, noch ihn irgendwie persönlich angreifen!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Schuppen neben Hillviews Lagerhalle  
"Verdammt."   
murmelte Jack. Er hatte alles mitbekommen, was Daniel und Tom geredet hatten.  
  
"Sir, was sollen wir tun? Sieht so aus, als hätten sie uns in eine Falle gelockt." fragte Sam, die neben Teal'C auf einem alten Fass saß.  
  
"Wir müssen Daniel da raus holen. Sofort." gab Jack zurück und rückte seine Baseballkappe zurecht.  
  
"Wir dürfen aber Sven Hannawald nicht noch mehr in Gefahr bringen. Wir wissen nicht, was Dean Hillview mit ihm gemacht hat." meinte Teal'C.  
  
"Ja, ja." murmelte Jack. Natürlich hatte Teal'C recht. Sie durften weder das Leben von Daniel noch das Leben von Sven Hannawald gefährden.  
  
"Daniel. Rückzug. Rückzug." flüsterte Jack ins Funkgerät.  
  
  
  
Lagerhalle von Hillview  
"Wie denn?"   
seufzte Daniel und schüttelte den Kopf. Tom steckte gerade den Umschlag mit dem Geld in seine Jackentasche. Die Waffe hielt er dabei ganz ruhig auf Daniel gerichtet.   
  
"Was hast du gesagt?" Tom blickte auf.  
  
"Nichts. Gar nichts." Daniel fühlte wie ihm der Schweiß ausbrach.   
  
"Hände hoch!"   
schrie Tom plötzlich und kam Daniel so nahe, dass seine Waffe Daniel berührte. Er konnte das kalte Metall durch sein Hemd fühlen. Daniel zuckte zusammen und hob langsam die Hände.  
Tom begann ihn abzutasten. Sein eiskalter Blick bohrte sich in Daniels blaue Augen, veranlasste ihn, die Augen zu schließen.  
  
"Aha." rief er schließlich aus und zog das Kabel samt dem kleinen Mikrofon hervor, welches Daniel mit Jack verbunden hatte.   
  
"Du wolltest uns hereinlegen. Wer sitzt da am anderen Ende? Die Polizei? Das FBI?" Tom stieß Daniel bei jedem seiner Worte die Waffe hart auf seine Brust.  
  
"Nein...da ist niemand. Ich bin allein...." Toll, Daniel. Vielleicht fällt dir eine bessere Erklärung ein? Und zwar möglichst schnell. Oh man, Jack, es wäre jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt, um einzugreifen.  
  
  
  
Schuppen neben Hillviews Lagerhalle  
"Daniel? Kannst du mich noch hören?"   
Jack ertappte sich dabei wie er immer lauter in das Funkgerät schrie aus dem seit einiger Zeit nur noch Rauschen drang.  
  
"Sie haben uns entdeckt." meinte Sam. Sie hatte den Kopf gesenkt und starrte auf den dreckigen Holzfußboden.  
  
"Verdammt noch mal, Daniel. Was hast du nur gemacht." flüsterte Jack niedergeschlagen. Dann langte er zu einem anderen Funkgerät und plärrte: "Sofortiger Abbruch des Einsatzes. Dr Jackson befindet sich in der Gewalt der Entführer. Ich wiederhole: Sofortiger Abbruch!" Dann knallte er das Funkgerät auf den Tisch und fuhr sich immer noch entsetzt durch seine ergrauten Haare.  
  
"Wir müssen ihn raus holen. Sven Hannawald hin oder her!" meinte Jack nach einigen Momenten Stille.  
  
  
  
Hillviews Lagerhalle  
Tom stand immer noch genau vor Daniel und drückte seine Waffe auf seine Brust. Daniels Augen huschten nervös durch die Lagerhalle, blieben immer wieder an Toms rechter Hand hängen, die die Waffe fest umschlossen hatte. Als Tom seine rechte Hand leicht bewegte, zuckte Daniel zurück.   
  
"Na, na, na. Ganz ruhig."   
grinste Tom und zog mit seiner linken Hand ein Mobiltelefon aus seiner Jackentasche.   
Ohne auf Daniel zu achten, tippte Tom eine Nummer in das Handy.   
Daniel witterte seine Chance.   
Tom achtete nicht auf ihn. Sogar die Waffe hatte er etwas gesenkt.   
Skeptisch warf Daniel Tom einen kurzen Blick zu, dann stieß er Tom die Waffe aus der Hand und stürzte sich auf ihn.   
  
Tom schrie verdutzt auf, als er zu Boden fiel, seine Waffe und sein Handy kamen einige Meter hinter ihm auf.   
Daniel war schnell wieder auf den Beinen und wollte zum Ausgang der Halle rennen.  
  
"Na, warte!" rief Tom und packte Daniel am linken Fuß. Überrascht kam Daniel ins Stolpern und fiel erneut der Länge nach auf den Boden.   
  
"So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon!" Tom stand drohend über Daniel, der noch auf dem Boden lag. Er hatte die Waffe wieder in die Hand genommen.   
  
"Bitte. Lass mich gehen." flüsterte er. "Ihr habt doch das Geld..."  
  
Tom hob die Waffe, packte Daniel an seinem Hemdkragen und zog ihn auf die Beine.  
  
"Tom...Ich habe euch das Geld gegeben. Ihr...müsst Sven Hannawald frei lassen. Und..."  
  
"Danny - Boy, du redest mir zu viel." schrie Tom.   
  
Er war wütend. Wütend, dass dieser junge, schleimige Doktor ihm fast entwischt wäre, wütend, dass er auf seinen Trick beinahe herein gefallen wäre.   
  
"Halt endlich die Klappe!"   
  
Tom schlug zu, traf Daniel hart mit der Waffe seitlich an der Stirn. Daniel schrie erstickt auf, dann knickten seine Beine ein, konnten das Gewicht des jungen Mannes nicht mehr halten, seine Augen fielen zu.Tom hielt Daniel fest, sah wie seine Arme leblos an ihm herunter hingen, spürte wie Blut auf die Hand tropfte, mit der er den Kragen von Daniels Hemd umklammerte. Tom begutachtete die Wunde, die er hinterlassen hatte. Sie war tief und blutete stark.   
  
"Verdammt." seufzte Tom. Er musste Hillview benachrichtigen und zwar schnell.  
  
~~  
  
Jack öffnete vorsichtig die Tür zu Lagerhalle. Neben ihm standen Sam und Teal'C, alle mit gezogenen Waffen. Er spähte in die Lagerhalle.   
Sie war leer.  
"Verflucht!" rief er und schlug mit beiden Händen an die Tür.   
  
"Sie sind weg."   
  
Er merkte wie Sam hinter ihm zusammenzuckte und schüttelte den Kopf. Wieso war er nur auf diese blöde Idee gekommen....'Jemand muss es doch machen und der Typ am Telefon hat doch ausdrücklich nach dir verlangt'. Wirklich toll, Jack.   
  
"Sir?" Erst jetzt merkte er, dass Sam schon eine ganze Weile versuchte, ihn anzusprechen.  
  
Er fuhr herum. "Was?"  
  
"Sir, was machen wir jetzt?"  
  
Jack schloss die Augen, ja was sollten sie machen? Die Entführer hatten Hannawald, hatten das Geld und hatten Daniel.  
  
"Schauen wir uns mal um!" gab er mechanisch zurück. Umschauen war gut. Vielleicht fanden sie einen Hinweis? Oder vertrödelten lieber etwas kostbare Zeit?  
  
"O'Neill!" Jack schrak zusammen.   
  
Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, stellte er fest, dass er immer noch vor der Halle stand, während Teal'C und Sam schon hinein gegangen waren.  
Jack, reiß dich zusammen. Konzentriere dich.   
  
"Ich komme."   
  
Als Jack bei Sam und Teal'C ankam, verstand er sofort, auf was die Beiden ihn aufmerksam machen wollten. Auf dem Boden lag das kleine Funkgerät mit dem er Kontakt zu Daniel gehalten hatte. Aber was noch schlimmer war, einige Meter weiter konnte er einige rote Flecken entdecken, die frisch auf dem staubigen Boden glitzerten. Und er war sich sicher, dass das keine Farbe war.   
  
~~  
  
"Idiot."  
zischte Hillview, als Tom mit Daniel über seiner Schulter am Lieferwagen ankam.   
Dieser war am Hinterausgang der Lagerhalle geparkt.   
  
Hillview und Jeffrey standen davor. Beide hatten Waffen in ihren Händen und beide starrten Tom wütend an.  
  
"Mr Hillview, es tut mir leid." war alles, was Tom hervorbrachte.   
  
Er ließ Daniel von seiner Schulter rutschen und trug ihn zusammen mit Jeffrey zum Lieferwagen. Dort legten sie ihn in den Laderaum. Jeffrey fesselte seine Hände und Füße, während Tom zu Hillview zurück kehrte.  
  
"Er hat mich angegriffen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte." murmelte er.   
Er ärgerte sich, dass er Daniel unterschätzt hatte, nachdem dieser am Telefon so schüchtern geklungen hatte.  
  
Hillview kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf und bedeutete Jeffrey, der so eben mit Daniel fertig geworden war, den Motor zu starten.   
Hillview setzte sich neben Jeffrey auf den Beifahrersitz, während Tom hinten zu Daniel einstieg.  
  
Nachdem der Wagen zu rollen begann, drehte sich Hillview zu Tom um und deutete auf den bewusstlosen Daniel:   
"Und du sagst, dass er nicht alleine war, sondern Kontakt zu anderen hatte?"  
  
"Ja, Boss." nickte Tom.   
  
"Tom, ich hoffe für dich, dass wir jetzt nicht das FBI oder sonst wen auf dem Hals haben."  
Tom senkte gedemütigt den Kopf.  
  
  
  
Hillviews Lagerhalle  
"Colonel O'Neill, bitte kommen." Das Funkgerät, das Jack in der Hand hielt, rauschte.  
  
"Ja, hier Colonel O'Neill, was gibts?" antwortete er genervt.  
  
"Colonel, gerade hat ein weißer Lieferwagen das Gelände der Lagerhalle verlassen."  
  
Jack seufzte.  
"Und, konnte jemand was erkennen? Haben Ihre Männer die Verfolgung aufgenommen?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Wie, nein?"  
  
"Wir haben die Verfolgung nicht aufgenommen. Sie haben den Einsatz doch abgeblasen."  
  
Jack war nahe dran das Funkgerät entweder in seiner Hand zu zerquetschen oder es auf den Boden zu schmettern.  
  
"Das haben Sie WUNDERBAR hin bekommen." schrie er wütend und murmelte leise  
"Wofür werden die eigentlich bezahlt."  
  
"Gut, haben Sie dann vielleicht wenigstens das Nummernschild notiert? Oder war das zu anstrengend für Sie?"  
  
"Ich..ähm...ja, das Nummernschild haben wir."  
  
"Gut gemacht." zischte Jack bebend. Dieser Heini nervte.  
"Vielleicht können Sie eine Adresse bekommen. Wir fahren zurück zum Cheyenne Mountain. O'Neill Ende."  
  
Jack steckte das Funkgerät mit ungeheurer Wucht in seine Westentasche und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Diese Idioten. Jetzt hatten sie jede Verbindung zu Daniel verloren.  
  
  
  
Hillviews Villa  
Mit quietschenden Reifen kam der Lieferwagen schließlich vor der Villa stehen. Jeffrey öffnete die Schiebetür des Wagens und trug den ohnmächtigen Daniel zusammen mit einem zerknirschten Tom in den Keller zu ihrem eigentlichen Opfer, Sven.  
Hillview verschwand mit dem Geld in seinem Büro.  
  
Die Nacht brach herein.   
Einige Sterne blitzten am Himmel auf und der Mond schien auf die friedlich daliegende Villa nieder.   
Er ahnte nichts von den Vorkommnissen im Inneren.  
  
  
  
Konferenzraum; Cheyenne Mountain Complex  
"Verdammt, alles ist meine Schuld. Ich hätte Daniel niemals alleine gehen lassen dürfen."  
  
"O'Neill, es ist nicht deine Schuld." meinte Teal'C.  
Jack lächelte Teal'C schwach an schüttelte jedoch den Kopf. Er fühlte sich schlecht und er hatte Angst um Daniel.  
  
"Sir, was machen wir jetzt?" wollte Sam wissen. Sie war hundemüde und trank bereits ihre dritte Tasse Kaffee. Ein Gähnen konnte sie nicht unterdrücken.  
  
"Wir können gar nichts tun. Wir warten, bis sich die Entführer nochmal melden, falls sie sich melden. Vielleicht bekommen wir eine Adresse. Das würde uns weiter helfen."  
  
"Colonel. Ich schlage Ihnen vor, nein, ich befehle Ihnen, dass Sie sich ausruhen. Der Tag war lang und anstrengend." General Hammond war in den Konferenzraum getreten.  
  
"Und Colonel. Keine Widerrede." fügte er hinzu, als er Jacks Gesicht war. Auch er machte sich Sorgen um Daniel, aber sie konnten im Moment nichts für ihn tun.  
  
  
  
_**Der Morgen nach der gescheiterten Geldübergabe**_  
  
  
Keller; Hillviews Villa  
  
Plopp, plopp, plopp.  
  
Sven wachte langsam auf. Schon wieder das Tropfen des Wassers.   
Aber irgend etwas war anders.  
  
Es war heller. Viel heller als sonst.  
  
Sven blinzelte und merkte, was sich verändert hatte.  
  
Jemand hatte ihm die Augenbinde abgenommen.   
Aber seine Hände waren noch aneinander gebunden. Die Schmerzen, die sich in seinen ganzen Armen ausgebreitet hatten, waren auch noch da.  
  
Er setzte sich langsam und schwerfällig auf seinem Bett auf und sah sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Gefängnis um.  
  
Der Raum war in der Tat klein, sehr klein.  
  
Neben der Tür an der Wand lag etwas.   
Sven konnte nicht genau erkennen, was es war, aber er stand vorsichtig auf und lief zu dem Bündel.  
  
Und erschrak.   
  
Das Bündel entpuppte sich als Mensch. Ein junger Mann lag vor Sven. Er war ohnmächtig, sein Atem ging gleichmäßig.  
Auch er war gefesselt, an Händen und Füßen.   
Vorsichtig berührte Sven den jungen Mann an der Schulter.  
  
Dieser kam stöhnend zu sich.  
  
"Ganz ruhig. Ich tu dir nichts." versuchte Sven den jungen Mann zu beruhigen.  
  
Der junge Mann öffnete die Augen.   
  
"Where....where?" krächzte er.   
  
Sven schaute ihn verwirrt an.   
  
"Please, who are you?"   
  
Mit letzter Kraft konnte sich der junge Mann aufsetzen und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand. Erst jetzt merkte Sven, dass eine blutige Kopfwunde die Stirn des jungen Mannes zierte. Blut hatte sich den Weg über sein Gesicht gebahnt und hässliche, rote Spuren hinterlassen.  
  
"I am Sven Hannawald." antwortete Sven schüchtern. Sein Englisch war nicht besonders gut.  
  
"Oh. Sorry. Ik bin Daniel." lächelte der junge Mann.  
  
"Daniel." wiederholte Sven erstaunt. "Was machst du hier?"  
  
"Das will ik sehr gerne wissen, too. Ik sollte Geld ubergeben. In eine Lagerhalle. Es war eine ähm Falle. Sie haben mik geschnappt." seufzte Daniel und schloss die Augen.  
  
"Wie geht es deinem Kopf? Hast du Schmerzen?"   
  
Sven setzte sich vor Daniel auf den Boden und begann so gut es ging, die Fesseln an seinen Füßen und seinen Armen zu lösen.   
  
"Yes. Mein Kopf tut weh. Sehr sogar."   
  
Daniel öffnete seine Augen wieder und rieb sich die wunden Handgelenke, nachdem Sven die Fesseln gelöst hatte. Sven, der Entführte, ein berühmter Skispringer. Daniel konnte nicht viel von ihm erkennen. Er hatte seine Brille nicht auf und außerdem war der Raum nicht sehr hell. Aber der Mann war jünger als er und größer.  
Er betrachtete Daniel besorgt.  
  
"Weißt du, warum sie mich entführt haben?" fragte er, während er sich die Fußfesseln von Daniel vornahm.  
  
Daniel seufzte erschöpft: "Hillview wollte Rache uben. Du hast seine Marke nicht mehr benutzt. Und andere auch nicht. Da ist er..." Er suchte einen Moment nach dem richtigen Wort. "bankrott gegangen."   
  
"Oh. Das tut mir leid für ihn, aber ich kann doch nichts dafür." Sven hatte die zahlreichen Knoten aufbekommen.  
  
"I know. I know." lächelte Daniel ein wenig erleichtert, nachdem der Druck auf seine Hände und Füße nach gelassen hatte.  
  
  
_To Be Continued...  
  
by Misery 2002  
_  
  



End file.
